


never got over you (never wanted to)

by mostlikelydefinentlymad



Series: under 1k fic [30]
Category: Boy Meets World, Girl Meets World
Genre: (first kiss in 15 years that is), First Kiss, M/M, POV Jack, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, why do I keep writing for dead fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 05:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14230458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlikelydefinentlymad/pseuds/mostlikelydefinentlymad
Summary: If he could put it into words,  Jack would lay out the timeline of his downfall from the airplane with Rachel to the day he bought his first suit and sold out to an immoral three piece.He'd dig up the letters he wrote but never had the nerve to send.He'd say,I waited for you too.





	never got over you (never wanted to)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [keeping you was always the best choice I've ever made (jack/eric playlist)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/368856) by mostlikelydefinentlymad. 
  * Inspired by [I'm an x-ray of something broken (jack playlist)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/368859) by mostlikelydefinentlymad. 



 

 

If Jack could put it out there he'd tell Eric everything. He'd start from the beginning- one foot outside the door, one state between them, miles of road. The first week on his own with Rachel and how often he'd picked up the phone only to stop himself and unplug it from the wall.

He wouldn't leave out the sofa with his head in Rachel's lap, face buried in her shirt, her hands in his hair- crying. 

Shoulders shaking as he sobbed. 

He'd tell Eric about how patient she'd been. How she'd given too much of herself until she inevitably crashed and burned and it was all Jack's fault. How funny it was that Eric was the reason their relationship hit a dead end.

When you can't let go, someone has to step back. 

If he could word it without tearing up, he'd take them back to the first time they said I love you. Back to their tiny apartment with the couch they'd bought together and the tongue-in-cheek posters of vegetables on the walls. On this night he'd turn to Eric and confess, _'remember when I said I loved you all those years ago? I meant it more than you thought.'_

He'd lay out the timeline of his downfall from the airplane with Rachel to the day he bought his first suit and sold out to an immoral three piece. He'd dig up the letters he wrote but never had the nerve to send. 

He'd say, _'I waited for you too.'_  

But his throat is tight and his cheeks are tear smudged, so he does the next best thing.

"I need this," he whispers desperately.

An I Love Lucy marathon plays in the background as they sit on Eric's couch, thighs touching and fingers intertwined. They were in the middle of an episode only moments ago when Jack began to cry. No reason other than missing- missing his best friend, missing his baby brother, missing the better half of him for fifteen years, missing Jack Hunter. 

It's easy enough to tip Eric's chin up with his finger and press their mouths together; to surrender everything - their dodgy past, present, future. It always belonged to Eric anyway.

He makes a sad choked off noise against Jack's lips and kisses back soft enough to break Jack's heart, tastes of tears and salt and everything Jack has ever wanted. 

 

When they part, they don't go far. 

 

They sit with their foreheads together and eyes closed, sucking in shuddering breaths. Hands clutch and grasp at shirts and necks. It's Eric who laughs first because it's near impossible for him to be serious. He sniffles and smiles with his red nose and dips back in for quick kisses.

Most of them are hit and miss and there's a lot of grinning lips meeting teeth.

After they've settled, he sits half propped up on the couch and pulls Eric back's back against his chest.

They used to do this when they were younger, mostly when they had the apartment to themselves. Eric would put on a horror movie and Jack wouldn't protest even though they both knew he'd end up in Jack's arms a third of the way through it.

Rachel got used to it rather quickly and only complained when Eric interrupted her reading in the other room with his high pitched screams. 

He rests his face on Eric's hair and prays it won't be the last time. There's something he's been meaning to say.

"Hope I'm not shooting myself in the foot by saying this," he whispers, "but I love you. _Really_ love you. Not that I didn't _really_ love you when I first said it. I did." 

Eric peers up at him with an ear splitting grin that reaches his eyes, makes them crinkle at the sides. He still looks at Jack with the same innocent lovesick gaze he always has and it's the best kind of devastating.  

"Really really?"

"Really really," he confirms. 

" 'kay, prove it. Show me whatcha got, Jack Jack," Eric teases. 

 

He does. 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> first kiss in 15 years rather than very first kiss, they were a couple on BMW*
> 
> if you haven't listened to the song (lyrics) that played in GMW immediately after jack said to eric, "choosing you has always been the best choice I've ever made, hasn't it?" you really should. the song is "geronimo" by sheppard and the entire song is jack @ eric- it's on my playlist.
> 
> so, anyone want more jack/eric? i'm tired of the laugh track ruining moments that'd otherwise be very serious and touching so i'm fixing things and i have a few more in drafts


End file.
